Were They Belong
by Gwen1234
Summary: When Inuyasha discovers that Kikyo is his true mate and not Kagome, he attempts to restore balance. What will happen when Kikyo's world is altered irreversibly? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

The first chapter is incest

Inuyasha was sitting at his kitchen table waiting for his daughter to come home. He had found out that his mate, Kagome, was not his mate after all. It had all started when he no longer smelled his wife's scent, but Kikyo's instead. The realization had been very hard for him to grasp and he had no idea how he would tell either women about what he had uncovered.

"Papa, I'm home!" Kikyo said coming into the kitchen and breaking him of his earlier thoughts.

Smiling, he scooped her up in his arms. "You're late".

"I know. I wanted to give you this!" Kikyo said holding out a jar with wax in it. He took the jar from her and looked it over for a few seconds before putting it on the table.

"Thank you," he said and the sudden urge to kiss her on the lips became heady. However, he knew that he shouldn't and gave her a kiss on the cheek instead.

"Inuyasha! Kikyo! I'm back," Kagome announced as she came into the kitchen.

Kikyo leaped out of his hold and ran over to her mother. Kagome gave her a warm hug before walking over to do the same to her husband. Inuyasha returned her embrace weakly as guilt coursed through his veins. He had once loved his wife without a doubt, but now things had changed irrevocably.

Pulling back he gave her a forced smile before padding over to stand next to his daughter. "I know you just got home, but I promised Kikyo we would go for a walk this afternoon."

"Oh?" Kagome asked and looked at her daughter questioningly. "Well, just be back before dinner."

"As you wish, come along Kikyo," Inuyasha ordered softly before making his way out the door.

"Papa, I want to stay with Mom," Kikyo whined when she closed the front door behind her.

"Come now, Kikyo. I just want to spend time with you," he half lied as he looked down at her and offered her his hand.

Kikyo wanted to protest further, but had a feeling that her father would not stand for it. Sighing, she took his proffered hand and kept up with his pace as they walked down the cobblestone path.

Once they got away from the village, Inuyasha and Kikyo sat down when they reached a bench by the river. They talked for a long time about several things and each time that Inuyasha tried to tell his daughter about what he knew, he chickened out at the last minute. He simply didn't know how to tell her and the truth was eating him alive.

Kikyo had noticed that her father had been acting strange for weeks. The way he had been looking at her and touching her lately had left her dazed and confused. Affection from her father was something that she was use to, but usually she had only seen him behave the way he did with her mother.

Speaking of her mother, she had gone out to the market place to buy food for dinner. Her father had left shortly after her, claiming he needed to go for a walk. Kikyo had thought nothing of it and was happy to be home alone for a change. She was thrilled that she had the opportunity to read without distractions for once.

However, her alone time was short lived when she heard the front door close and her father yell, "Kikyo? Could you please come here?"

With a sigh, she quickly marked her page and headed down the stairs to greet her father. He drew her into a hug, which she returned easily. When she pulled away he cupped her chin. "Is your mother still gone?"

"Yes," she answered almost nervously, her father's overwhelming affection putting her on edge.

Inuyasha let go of her chin to pull off his red cover up and her anxiety rose. While he was distracted with putting the cover up on the table, she slowly inched towards the door. She watched in confusion as his fingers moved over the necklace he wore constantly.

"I won't be needing this for much longer," he murmured before letting his hand fall to his side.

Turning to face her, a frown appeared on his face when he noticed that she had put a great deal of distance between them. He began to walk towards her and every instinct in her told her to run, but her father seemed to sense what she was thinking.

"Don't even think about it," he warned after a small chuckle.

However, Kikyo saw no humor in the situation and wanted to cry when he closed the distance between them by putting both of his hands on her shoulders. He was smiling down at her and it frightened her even more.

"Papa, please let me go," she pleaded with tears streaming down her face.

"Shh, little one. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," he said soothingly, wiping the tears from her face gently.

"Why are you acting this way? Mom is your mate!" she screamed with a sob.

"She was, but things have changed little one."

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a sniffle.

"You are my mate now," he answered warmly.

Kikyo shook her head. "NO! This isn't right! I am not your mate! I'm your daughter!"

"Don't you think I know that? But I cannot change what has happened! You are my true mate and you know in your heart that what I'm saying is true!" Papa said emphatically and she was lost for words.

They both stood staring at one another for several minutes before Inuyasha slowly moved his body closer to hers. She was trapped in the corner of the kitchen so there wasn't much she could do when he framed her face with his hands and leaned down to kiss her.

His warm lips on her own were a foreign feeling Kikyo. She had never kissed a boy before let alone a grown man and she had no clue what to do. Feeling his lips move on hers, she decided to copy his actions and heard him groan in response.

"When did you figure out that I am your mate?" she inquired timidly when he broke their kiss.

"Weeks ago."

"How did you find out?"

He shrugged. "It wasn't that hard, Kikyo. One day your Mom had the scent that meant we were soul mates and now she doesn't. You have a completely different scent and it calls to me deeper than your mother's ever did."

Hearing the front door being unlocked, Kikyo froze and her father looked down at her with wide eyes before quickly wiping the remains of her tears.

"Not a word to your mother." Kikyo nodded once before running straight up to her room and throwing herself on her bed. **


	2. Chapter 2

Kikyo had finally stopped crying into her pillow when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She quickly wiped off her tears just in case it was her mother, but was greeted with the sight of her father instead. He softly closed her bedroom door behind him before coming to sit on the bed with her.

"Hi," he said softly and placed a hand on one of hers gently.

She tried her best to ignore him, avoiding his eyes as she struggled to understand just the magnitude of what had happened in a few short hours. She heard him sigh and squeeze her hand tightly before he said, "Kikyo, please look at me. You know this is all for the best."

"But why? Why did you have to pick me?" she asked wearily, still not looking at him.

"I didn't pick you. I didn't have any say in the matter. Your scent developed only a few weeks ago and it is much stronger than your mother's ever was," he replied impatiently.

"How-" she started to ask, but her words were cut off by her father's lips pressed roughly against her own.

Her second kiss of the day was slightly better than her first. She had learned that moving her lips along with his felt much better than doing nothing at all and that the little noises that her father made when she willingly participated made her stomach flutter with some unknown feeling.

Minutes later, they both pulled away from the kiss when they heard Kagome call them down for dinner. Inuyasha gave Kikyo's hand one last squeeze before getting off of the bed and they both walked out of her room to eat dinner as a family.

…

Dinner had been a tedious ordeal so far and Kikyo was grateful for the quiet time. She had too many thoughts floating about in her mind to pretend to listen to uninteresting stories about her parent's day. Her father was now her mate and she was confused to no end. It all didn't make any sense to her. She had so many questions, but little answers.

Kikyo had been passing her peas back and forth around her plate when her mother decided to break the peaceful silence. "Sweetie, do you remember that boy who use to live down the street?"

"Yes? Why do you ask?" she questioned curiously and felt her father stiffen in his seat next to her.

"Well, I was talking to his mother and it turns out that he has the biggest crush on you! I don't know why you never mentioned that you sit next to him in class! Jack such a sweet boy Kikyo, maybe you could have him over one day this week," Kagome said with motherly affection before gathering the plates and taking them to the sink.

Kikyo wanted to scream. Not only had she just found out that her father was her mate, now her mother was trying to set her up with one of her classmates. "Mom, I don't think so. Jack is nice, but I have other things I need to focus on."

"Oh, Kikyo, come on. It's not like you're marrying the boy. You could just have him over for dinner or something," Kagome replied over her shoulder while she did the dishes.

"No! I don't want him over for dinner or any other time. Why can't you just respect my wishes and be done with it?" Kikyo said angrily as she rose from her seat at the dinner table and place her hands on her hips.

"Young lady, you do not raise your voice to me. I am your mother and I know what is best for you," Kagome replied strongly once she had turned around to face her daughter.

Kikyo was about to scream, but the feeling of her father's hand on her right shoulder stopped her. "Now, now, Kikyo. I'll handle this, please go upstairs."

Relieved that her father would do all the talking, Kikyo happily went up to her room. She took a quick shower before changing into her nightgown and vaguely heard yelling from the kitchen. Kikyo sat on her bed listening to the sound of her parents arguing before everything went totally silent. Knowing that her parents were coming up the stairs she quickly dived under the covers and closed her eyes until her bedroom door creaked open.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" Kikyo heard her mother ask.

"Not yet. I'll be there later," Inuyasha answered before closing the door.

Seconds later, Kikyo felt the mattress dip and she was wrapped in her father's arms. His yellow eyes twinkled as he looked down at her with a smile and he gave her a peck on the lips. "Are you okay?"

She smiled at the strange feelings he emoted from her and said, "I am now."

…

The next afternoon found Kikyo on her back.

Inuyasha was hovering above her and doing wonders to her mouth as she moaned in pleasure.

"You know we can't keep this a secret forever," she murmured distractedly as he trailed kisses down her neck.

He paused and sat up with a sigh. "I know, little one, but I already have a solution for that," he said taking something out of his pocket.

He held up a strange necklace and placed it in her palms. Looking down she saw the familiar yin-yang symbol in her hands and her gaze went back up to look at her father.

"How will a necklace help us?" she questioned bemusedly and he chuckled.

"It's no ordinary necklace, Kikyo. It's been in my family for centuries and has the power to restore balance," he replied firmly.

"Restores balance?"

"Yes, it should make it where we can be together without all the secrets. My family has used it for various things over the years and I think now is as good a time as any. I won't remember you as my daughter, but maybe my wife. The possibilities are endless," he murmured as he pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes.

She blushed at the contact. "How does it work?"

"Like this," he said taking it out of her hand, flipping the middle portion twice and then placed the necklace around her neck. "Now all we have to do is wait.

She nodded in understanding before she was pulled to him tightly and kissed passionately before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Kikyo! Kikyo!"

Groaning, Kikyo open one eye to see a woman and small girl in her room. Her eyes darted from the strange people to the rest of her room as she noticed all the differences. The necklace had appeared to have done its job, but Kikyo couldn't help the anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was nervous to know what her life would be like now and the image of Inuyasha's face floated through her mind. She vaguely wondered what her former father would be to her now.

"Kikyo! Are you listening to me?" the older woman asked sternly and she shook her head.

"Sorry, I guess I'm still a little sleepy. What did you say?" Kikyo asked apologetically.

"I asked if you and your sister could go into town for me and pick up dinner. But please watch out for Keade, you know how she likes to wander."

"Sure we can and I'll keep an eye on her," she answered and guessed that the woman across from her was her mother.

"Come on, Kikyo!" Keade said excitedly as she happily skipped out of the house.

The market place was just the same as she had remembered. It was a welcome sight considering how everything else in her life was so different. The single biggest and oddest change was that several people in the market had called her Priestess Kikyo. She truly had no idea what it meant, but it seemed like a good thing.

"Keade, why have people been calling me Priestess Kikyo?" she asked bluntly after she had grown tired of wondering what the title meant.

Keade looked up at her with confusion. "Kikyo, you know what a Priestess is."

"Well tell me again. Please?" she pleaded softly with her new little sister.

"Fine," Keade huffed before going on to say, "They call you Priestess because you are the Priestess of this village. Being a Priestess comes with great responsibility and powers as well."

"Powers?" Kikyo asked in shock.

"Yep. You can control the four elements, fly, move things with your hands and your archery skills are very skilled," the little girl said in a bored tone like she had been told this information several times.

"Do the villagers know?"

Keade snorted. "Of course the villagers know. You are acting beyond weird today, Kikyo."

… When the two girls finally made it back home they had a nice meal with their mother. Kikyo learned that her new mother was funny, smart, and loved her daughters with everything she had. It was strange to have a sister after being an only child for so long, but Kikyo found that it wasn't very hard not to love her new little sister.

After dinner, Kikyo volunteered to do the dishes. Flicking her wrist she sent the dishes to the sink and another flick made them start to clean themselves. This action caused her mother to laugh and shake her head while reading her novel near one of the burning candles. Kikyo bid her new mother and sister good night before heading up the stairs to go to sleep.

… Kikyo woke up coughing and to the sounds of screaming coming from downstairs. Flying from the bed she went in search of her sister, her eyes widened when she saw flames dancing up the stairs as her mother screamed in the distance.

"Keade! Keade! We have to get out of here!" she yelled once and was able to rouse her sleeping sister.

Holding her tight, she flew up and out of the open window. She landed safely in the grass outside and held onto her sister tightly as tears streamed down her face. Her new mother was gone and so was her house.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later found Kikyo, Keade and a swarm of villagers holding candles around the river. Her mother's grave marker was near the peaceful sight and it seemed that everyone had been saddened by her death.

Once the ceremony was over, Kikyo fell to her knees as a wave of depression overtook her. It hadn't mattered that she had only known the woman for less than a day, somewhere deep inside her she recognized her as her mother and now she would never get a chance to really know her.

Sobbing into her left hand, she felt her sister come up behind her. Keade placed one of her small hands on her shoulders and stood in silence as Kikyo let out her grief.

After Kikyo had stopped crying, she and Keade returned back to their new home. Neither of them were in the mood to eat dinner so they set off to get ready for bed.

It was when Kikyo was getting a nightgown out of her drawer that she saw a figure in the forest. Her eyes widened when she recognized the man and watched in horror as he fell to the ground.

She instantly dropped the nightgown and ran outside to where had seen Inuyasha fall. He was caked in blood and Kikyo made short work of treating his injuries with her healing powers.

When she had finally healed the last wound, she sighed and set his head in her lap. She absentmindedly stroked the hair out of his eyes and smiled. She had missed him so much.

His eyes opened and Kikyo sighed in relief. "Hello there."

"You healed me?" Inuyasha asked groggily as he looked down at his formerly battered body.

"I did," she said happily and tried her best to help him up off the ground. When Kikyo was able to get him standing, she propped him up against a tree where his sword laid nearby.

"Who are you?" he asked breathlessly.

"I'm Kikyo," she answered simply.

"You must be Priestess Kikyo. I am terribly sorry to hear about what happened to your mother," Inuyasha said apologetically.

"It's okay," Kikyo answered sadly.

"So what are you doing out here at this time of night?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I live in the house over there and saw you fall when I was looking out the window," she answered simply and he nodded.

"Well I am glad such a beautiful girl was able to come to my rescue," he said with a wink before looking over his injuries once more.

Kikyo blushed and watched as the wounds healed quicker than she had anticipated. "Wow, those healed fast."

"Demons heal faster than others," he said nonchalantly.

The two chatted for a few more minutes before they wished each other a good night with a promise of meeting again soon.


End file.
